1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirrable pitcher and more particularly pertains to a new liquid pitcher with mixing device for quickly and easily stirring settled liquids or powdered mixes in the pitcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a stirrable pitcher is known in the prior art. More specifically, a stirrable pitcher heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,279; 4,893,940; 5,284,389; 4,359,283; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 167,259; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,892.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new liquid pitcher with mixing device. The inventive device includes a container having a side wall, a bottom wall, an open top, a pouring spout disposed at a top of the side wall, and a handle member securely attached to an exterior of the side wall and being essentially diametrically opposed to the pouring spout; and also includes a lid having a main wall and a side wall depending from a perimeter of the main wall and having a pouring slot extending therethrough; and further includes a stirring device including a shaft having a top end and a bottom end with, the top end being rotatably extended through a central portion of the lid and with the shaft extending to near the bottom wall of the container and with the stirring device also including a pair of paddle members removably and securely attached to the shaft, and further including a crank securely attached to the top end of the shaft for rotating the shaft.
In these respects, the liquid pitcher with mixing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and easily stirring settled liquids or powdered mixes in the pitcher.